Half good half bad
by PrincessXNeko
Summary: wolfram is a prince from shin makoku who were in love with the maou yuuri suddenly he's life turned upside down he were drown to yuuri's world and found himself on the street alone half human half cat.. yuuram ocXwolfram


ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

wolfram is a prince from shin makoku who were in love with the maou yuuri suddenly he's life turned upside down he were drown to yuuri's world and found himself on the street alone half human half cat..

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

I were taking a bath with yuuri as always he keeps ignoring me like I'm not he's fiancé I were

Talking with him about us about our life but he turned he's back to me and didn't answer me it

Made me angry I were about to hit him when suddenly i felt like something were grapping my

Legs I screamed to yuuri he saw what were happing the water were drawing me and yuuri but he

Couldn't reach my hand suddenly everything turned to black (yuuri)…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

ah where am I and where the others ehh my body is hurting me hmm it's raining if I stayed sitting like this on this hard floor I'll get frozen from this rain I should go somewhere saver than this place

but first I have to ask someone about this place and where am I also how I could reach yuuri place if I'm on yuuri world maybe someone could help me...

I were about to stand up when I felt something string on my head what is this I touched it and I couldn't believe it … it's something like ear ...o.O god what the hell happen to me...

Hmm I have to ask someone about this place but first I have to find something to wear I can't walk here naked what should I do…

then I saw some bunch of guys dancing well they looked scary wearing all black leather clothes and their bodies had some scary tattoo like skull and stuff hmm I should go ask them cause I think if I stayed like this someone could rape me I should ask them..

I were about to ask them when I saw some not good clothes next to them but who care if it's cool or not I have to wear them so I can at least walk on this place...

Well the clothes fit me but it's still not that good clothes I look like something not good (it was a top black leather with a short black leather also there was a black leather boots.

(Don't ask me why leather I like leather clothes hehe)

Sigh hmm now I can walk free but the big problem is I have to see what is on my head . 

I saw a building that have a big mirror door I've reached it when I couldn't believe what I saw...

I saw myself with a black cat ears and a black cat tail what the hell happen and what would the others say when they'll saw me...What would yuuri say...

If I'm like this I can't let yuuri see me he'll laugh at me none stop what should I do

I saw a handsome guy walking to the same building that I'm standing next to it

Ah maybe I could ask him about this place maybe he could help me a little ... ok here I go emm ano sir..

Can you tell me what this place is? I'm new here and I don't know where am I?

The handsome guy were just kept staring at me hmm...

Sir I'm in hurry can you tell me what this place is …

Ah yes cutie well you see this place is Japan emm why you travel to places without knowing where you going hahaha..

Ok that's he's making fun of me ... And now my head is hurting me am feeling dizzy like I'll faint...

ehh maybe I have to burn him that would make him stop laughing and scream instated

Ahh I have to calm down I can't get angry and burn this guy alive yuuri would get sad and angry for sure...

AH my head is hurting and my legs I can't stand at them they are hurting me whats wrong with me The next thing I were falling down and I felt everything turning to black and warm arms wrapping themselves around me preventing me from falling down… (yuuri)

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Oh first time I write a story yes yes its hmm but you see dears I don't like flames and stuff just want nice comments well hope you like it mina and sorry for the bad writing well am not an English girl so that would make it hard to write hehe any way hope I'll keep this story up …

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ


End file.
